ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Legend of Zelda Riders Script/Transcript
Here's the cutscenes for the Legend of Zelda Riders for Wii Xbox 360 PlayStation 3 Gamecube Xbox PlayStation 2 and Windows and was animated by Renegade animation. Opening night, on top of a building... Zelda: I think the signal's coming from around here. is holding a circular scanning device, with the words "Jamming Wave" displayed on its screen. Hmm... that's really weird. It looks like something's jamming the radar signal. sound of shattering glass resounds nearby. Link turns to the direction of the noise. Link: Hmm? up on another building, Six figures cloaked within the night's shadows break through a couple of windows; all Six figures are riding on Extreme Gears. Young Link points to them. Young Link: There! What's that? icon on Zelda' handheld device focuses around its digital representation of the Six airborne figures. Zelda: Link!! The Emerald's over there! Six land on the ground and, using their Extreme Gears, rush off down the close-by street. Link: All right! Now we're talkin'! jumps off the building he's on, spinning rapidly in the air during his descent. Six police units are giving chase to the Six figures. As Link lands on the ground, he braces himself to stop the Airboarders, but the one closest to him - green in color - merely swerves passed Link. While Link looks in surprise at the fleeing green rider, Young Link drops down behind Link and Uses an Kikori sword to one of the other two riders - this one grey - off his Gear and spiraling through the air. Zelda looks at the insignia on the Extreme Gear, which depicts a lamp. The thrid of the Six riders - who's purple - picks her grey companion out of the air and continues moving on without so much as pausing or breaking sequence. Young Link: Shoot! picks up the board dropped by the grey rider, then flinging it into the air, runs towards and flips himself onto it. Quickly making it into the tunnel where the action's taking place, Link weaves in and out of the cars, until catching up with the green member of the trio. They exchange a few blows; seeing that it isn't working, Link swerves around the green rider, getting ahead of him. Lonk: Oh, not bad. the tunnel, Link looks back, but notices that his rival disappeared. Link: What the--?! looks up to see the competitor throttle down from the sky, his speed generating an incredible amount of wind behind him. The pseudo-shockwave from his opponent's landing sends Link spiraling through the air, just like the grey rider who Young Link Stabbed before. Lonk: Hmph. So, you're supposed to be the fastest Noun alive? rides out of view, as the grey rider - still hanging on to the purple rider's board - grabs his board out of the air. Zelda and Young Link catch up to Link as he lifts himself off the ground. Link: Oh, new competition! Corba Again Future City, Corba broadcasts himself onto a large television monitor, which previously read "Air Board Festival". Dr. Corba: Oh, hohohohoho! Link, Zelda & Young Link: Corba!! Dr. Corba: Ladies and gentleman! Welcome everyone! I hope you're all ready for a show; we've got an exciting event, just for you. Hohohohoho! Since you all seem so bored, I put together a little something extra to spice things up! I call it the "EX World Grand Prix"; a tournament to see who's the best of the best with Extreme Gear. Not just a race, but a special race, to see who's the fastest. And... these races are no-holds-barred! All contestants pay a simple entry fee of one Chaos Emerald and the winner takes it all! So, let's see who among you dares to meet this challenge! monitor goes back to its previous Extreme Gear advertisement. Link: Corba again! Just what is he up to this time?! reappears on the screen. Dr. Corba: And there's more! Before I forget, I'll present the current contestants. These, they're hot; the best racers I could find! three individuals from the previous night appear on the monitor, along with the statistics for their Extreme Gears; Young Sink (grey), Pelda (purple), and Lonk (green). As Lonk's information comes up on-screen-- Link: Hey, that's...! ...The EX World Grand Prix, huh? Let's do this! Legend of the Babylonians Young Link: Yeah, but what exactly is Corba really after? Link: Aw, it can't be anything too important. Marin: Hey Link!! Link: Huh? Marin...? eyes droop; Marin runs up to him, screeching to a halt. Link: Don't tell me you've signed up too? Marin: Of course. It really looks exciting and fun. Why wouldn't I join? And besides... this way, I'll be able to keep my eyes on you. *wink* Link: Ugh. is looking at Link's board. Link: Zelda? Zelda: Hmm... That mark... *flashback to the emblem on Storm's board* Link: Mark? Zelda: Uh-huh. I think it was on the boards of those guys we ran into in Future City. ...Babylon... Link, Young Link & Marin: Babylon? Zelda: Yes; the mark of the Babylon Rogues. A long time ago, there was a floating island known as Babylon Garden. Supposedly, robbers lived there. According to rumors... this "legendary" band, the Babylon Rogues, were great thieves. series of hieroglyphics illustrate what Zelda says. Zelda: Legend also says that the Babylon Rogues incurred the wrath of the Gods because of their crimes, and that the island was cast into the depths of the Earth. After that, supposedly the Babylonians were then scattered for all time, never to be found. But they say that the Babylon Rogue's treasure still remains on that island, waiting to be discovered. hieroglyphics end. Zelda: There are also rumors that the Babylon Rogues were Extreme Gear specialists. Young Link: Still, how can a plank like that just float? Zelda: That's easy to explain. According to the Kutta-Joukowski Lift Theorem, the control surface flow is balanced by the inverse kinetics of the-- Link eyes start spinning. Young link: STOP!! I get it, okay?! It just floats and that's good enough for me! Pelda: Ah-hahahaha! walks up to everyone. Young Link: Huh? Pelda: Sorry, but it's just too funny! Huh? That Gear's unusual. Zelda: Customized it myself. Pelda: *picks it up* Hmm... *turns it around* Hmm! Hahahahahaha! Well, I never imagined anyone would enter the race with such a piece of junk. Hahaha! *hands it back to Zelda* Thanks though. It was good for a laugh. See ya, shorty! walks away. Marin: Oh that girl! Who does she think she is?! Link: Yeah! How can she just walk in and diss Zelda? Young Zelda: I know! And tinkering's all he's really good at, too. looking in Pelda's direction, appears infuriated. Navi (speakers): The next race is about to begin. Please come to the gate, participants! Zelda, Young Link and Marin all start running to the gate. Robo factory Robo Factory, Young Link walks past a couple of robots. As he turns a corner, he and Young Sink bump into each other (literally), resulting in Young Link lying on the floor. After a moment to take in what just happened, they point to each other-- Young Link & Young Sink: Ah! Young Link: It's you! Young Sink: I'll make sure to pay you back for this! Link stands up. Young Link: Hah! I let you get away last time, but definitely NOT today! Young Sink: Why wait 'til later, you little punk? I'll pay you back tenfold, NOW! Link starts to wind up a Swing a sword, but hits the robot behind him instead. As it falls down against Young Link, he props it up. Young Link: Em, sorry. Young Sink: Wa-hahahaha! What're you doin', you clumsy fool? Was that supposed to be some kind of Swing? Sink begins to wind up a punch of his own. Young Link: Nice try, buddy! Link dodges to the side, making Young Sink hit the robot by accident. Young Sink walks closer to the robot. Young Sink: Sorry there! It wasn't my fault! If he hadn't jumped out of the way just now, I would've clobbered-- robot's arm comes off in Storm's hand, right before it blows up. Young Link: --WHAT?! Navi: The race is about to start! All participants, please get to your positions now. Young Link: Gah! The track then; we'll settle this there! Young Sink: Looking forward to it! Green caves Link: Zelda, I wander how did i just been knock out by Lonk. Zelda: Link, I think who is-- Ami Onuki: Hi, Everyone, It's your best friend Ami. Link & Zelda: Ami!? Ami: Yep, So I saw you guys are tried to get me and the Six Police cars. Zelda: So, Tell me more about The Babylons. Ami: Ok, The Babylon was an Somewhere in the Green caves Yumi: So, Carrying On, The Babylon was in the Center of the earth in green caves. Zelda: So what that means about the center of the earth. Navi: The semifinal race will begin in ten minutes! Please convene at the gate prior to that time. Link & Zelda: All right, Let's do This. Ami & Yumi: (Translate to Japanese) よし、これをやろう。 Link Zelda Ami & Yumi: Huh?!